Kappa
| size2e = Small | alignment2e = Chaotic evil | refs2e = | size1e = Small | alignment1e = Chaotic evil | refs1e = | patron deity = | vision = | activecycle = Any | diet = Carnivore | lifespan = 100 years | location = Kara-Tur | language = | subraces = | climate = Tropical, temperate | terrain = Lakes, ponds, marshes, rivers, swamps | genrefs = | appearrefs = | height = | length = | wingspan = | weight = | skincolor = Dark green | haircolor = | hairstyles = | feathers = | eyecolor = Red, yellow | build = | distinctions = | based = Kappa | first = ''Oriental Adventures'' 1 edition }} Kappa were a race of malignant amphibious creatures native to Kara-Tur. Description Kappa were small and had a stooped stance. Their main distinguishing feature was a hard shell that covered their back. Their heads were flat and pudgy, with a wide mouth filled with several rows of sharp hook-shaped teeth. A thin row of hair encircled their head. They had round eyes that were usually red or yellow in color. They were able to see underwater due to a transparent eyelid that covered their eyes when submerged. Their face was dominated by a large beak-shaped nose. Being aquatic, they had webbed hands and feet. Their hands ended in sharp claws while their feet resembled those of a large turtle. Instead of skin, they had clammy that which were dark green in color with yellow spots and smelled like fish. They had large bellies with a pouch. A kappa had evolved to use a set of unique lungs that enabled them to breathe both air and water. Kappa were cold blooded. A unique feature of the kappa was found at the top of its head, which was concave in shape. Within, the kappa was able to place water from their home. This water gave the kappa strength and vitality. Personality Kappa were selfish creatures. They had no empathy for other beings, even their own family, and delighted in the misfortune of others. If they did assist another creature or a member of their family, it was only after they were sure no harm would come to them and it would benefit them personally. When they first approached a target, kappa were incredibly polite, hiding their true intentions. They were so self-centered, a potential target could appease a kappa by complimenting them, stroking their inflated ego, or offering them a gift. Combat Kappa were unpredictable and prone to episodes of extreme violence. One of their favorite tactics was to ambush a target and drag them underwater, drowning them. In melee combat, kappa preferred to use their talons over using weapons. Their tough scales and shell provided them with a strong natural armor. Kappa were agile and skilled in their own unique style of martial art. Kappas greatly enjoyed wrestling. They were known to invite a target to wrestle with them; if the target won the kappa usually let them pass with no further harassment. If the target lost, the kappa dragged them to their underwater lair to drown and then consume them. Their preferred form of wrestling was finger wrestling. This was done by both the kappa and the target standing on a shore next to the water. They hooked their smallest fingers together and attempted to pull the other into the water. The kappa's main weakness was the water within their "head-bowl". If it spilled out, they were greatly weakened and lost their natural abilities. Abilities Some adult male kappa had the ability to innately cast spells. This ability was limited as they could only cast spells while within from their home. They were able to cast most wu jen spells. Kappa had a natural immunity to all water-based spells as well as a natural ability to regenerate damage. Society Kappa were communal, living in large families of two to twenty-four. Their family structure was an equal number of adults and children. Kappa often lived in bodies of water near human settlements. In this case, the humans learned the best way to co-exist with a kappa was to throw offerings into the water. These offering were often food or items. The offerings had the human's family name written on them, so the kappa would know who was the source of the gifts. Ecology Kappa were aquatic creatures and therefore lived within bodies of water. They were only able to reside in fresh water, as long-term exposure to salt water was fatal. They made their lairs under the ground at the bottom of a lake, river, pond, or swamp. The entrance to their lair was covered with a pile of rocks with a concealed entrance that led to a tunnel. At the end of the tunnel was a water-filled cavern where they made their home and hoarded their treasure. Their treasure was valuable items taken from their victims and stored in a hole hidden by a large stone. Female kappa choose a male kappa to mate, and could lay up to six eggs per year, although only about half eventually hatched. The female kappa kept the eggs within her abdomen pouch and then carried their young in it after they hatched for up to a year. Kappa matured quickly and were able to communicate, swim and walk immediately upon hatching. A kappa could live up to a hundred years. Kappa were carnivores. Their favorite meal was horse-meat, and they would often attack horses near water. Otherwise, kappas were known to eat cows, fish, humans, and sheep. A delicacy among kappas was cucumbers and melons. Kappa-Ti Kappa-ti were a sub-species of kappa. They resembled a regular kappa but were much larger, with an average height of and did not have a shell. They were also faster and stronger than a regular kappa. They lived alone and did not mingle with regular kappa, who considered them abhorrent. Vampiric Kappa Vampiric kappa were a very rare sub-species of kappa. They shared the personality of a regular kappa but were slightly faster and heavier. A vampiric kappa's eyes glowed a deep red. Like regular kappa, they had scales but theirs were far tougher. Vampiric kappa were also much more intelligent and cunning. In combat, they used an attack that distinguished them from other kappa. A vampiric kappa would bite a target, draining their strength. If a target somehow survived the bite, there was a significant chance they would contract a deadly disease, killing them unless healed. Vampiric kappa were solitary and preyed on any living being, including regular kappa. Appendix Appearances :;Adventures ::''Dungeon'' #5: "The Kappa of Pachee Bridge" • ''Dungeon'' #18: "Crocodile Tears" • Mad Monkey vs the Dragon Claw • Night of the Seven Swords • Ochimo: The Spirit Warrior Gallery Dragon magazine 151.jpg|A kappa on the cover of ''Dragon magazine #151'' Further Reading * External Links * References